Life And death Of Sakome Dosu
by Sakome Dosu
Summary: When the Chûnin exams start Sakome Dosu will be reunited with her old friends. Lots of twists to come. Starts off Gaaraxoc then others. rated T for now.


A/N: Hey guys! First off I'd like to thank my good friend **shadow-of-a-demon **who is the one that is typing, posting, and helping me oput on this fic because my parents won't let me get the internet so I had to get her to type and post it for me. Before you start to read this story I should probably warn you that Gaara is very OOC. But that is the way I had to write him for this story or it just wouldn't make much sense. BTW the girl in this story who's name is Sakome, is pronounced Sa-co-may it's a cross between Sango and Kagome off InuYasha. Sorry, but I just wasn't feeling very creative when I first started the story so I just decided to combine their two names. And please guys, don't take any of this seriously. This story is very weird, I warn you now.

Disclaimer: If you are really stupid enough to think that actually own Naruto then that is very, very sad. If I did then I would be very rich and would definatly own my own labtop as well as the internet but then I wouldn't need to post these stories... and I'd be famous and also be able to say bad shit about my fellow 'famous people'... like Paris Hilton's sex tape (no I didn't watch it :P) looks like two demonic drunken cows going at it.

**The Life And Death Of Sakome Dosu**

**Chapter 1:**

When Gaara and I, Sakome Dosu of the village hidden in the sound were young, we were the best of friends. Then the fighting started. The sound and sand villages were at war. The war lasted for four years. Afterward, Gaara and I had no time to see each other. We had joined the ninja academies in our village. We weren't allowed to see each other, anyway. Our villages were still angry at the other.

I was on a team with my two brothers, Zaku and Kinuta, and my sister, Kin (yes I know they are not really siblings but in my story they are so deal with it). Kinuta was the oldest and we all looked up to him so he was the leader. Are team was selected to join the Chûnin exams. Then four days before the exams started, we had some bad news. Are good friends Haku and Zabuza had been killed. We were all sad, but Zaku was the most upset. He had been the closest to them.

When we got to the Chûnin exam, we were the first to enter. I went right over to the corner where I sat in silence. Three hours later, Gaara, his brother Kankuro, and his sister Temari, entered.

"Hey guys. It's good to see you," Kinuta said, as he raised a hand to welcome them. I turned quickly to face Gaara.

"Hey! Good to see you guys. It's been forever!" I jumped off the table and ran to see Gaara. We hugged and then went back to the corner. Everyone else stayed in the middle of the room. Gaara and I started to talk, enjoying each other's company.

ﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽ

An hour later we were still talking. Suddenly, Gaara leaned over and kissed me. I sat there a second and then ran out in shock. I stopped out in the hall and sat down, still in shock.

"What did you do to her, Gaara?" Kankuro sounded shocked at my sudden outburst. Five minutes later, I heard footsteps coming down the hall. My oldest brother came and sat down beside me.

"What's the matter Sakome? It looks like you've seen a ghost," he said looking over at me.

"Gaara is in there, that's all," I said, looking at the door. My brother nodded and chuckled. "What's so funny?" I looked back at my brother.

"You, your over reacting!" my brother just smiled.

"What? Me? I'm not over reacting!"

"Oh Sakome, so blind. I know you love him. Everyone in that room knows about him loving you, and you loving him. Why don't you just go back in the room and tell him your soory for fuming off," my brother said, giving one of those 'I'm the older and **wiser** brother' speeches. He stood up and left.

"Wait no, come back! Now I have to go in there all alone!" I went back inside the room and saw that Gaara was still in the corner of the room waiting for my return.

"Hey Sakome, come here for a sec. I need to talk to you." Gaara was looking at me. So was everyone else in the room as I began to walk towards him. "Sakome I..." Gaara began to twiddle his thumbs, for the first time he actually felt nervous like maybe he shouldn't have done what he had. He had killed countless people yet he never felt any remorse, yet how come now of all times he was regretting doing something, about hurting someone.

"You what?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure that I knew what he was trying to say. He took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say... sorry. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that," he said to his feet, refusing to look me in the eye.

"I'm the one who should say I'm sorry. I missed you and I couldn't believe you were back. I was just kind of shocked when you kissed me. I think I should return the favor." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

ﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽﺽ

Around 12:30, more teams started to arrive. One were a group of Konoha ninja that were working for my eldest brother, Orochimaru (yup that's right, another brother). I told Gaara I'd be back in a minute and went to talk to Kabuto. When he saw me coming he told his companions, Yoroi and Misumi, to leave for a second. "Hey Kabuto, have you heard from my brother recently?" I had to look up to see his eyes. I was only up to his shoulder.

"Yeah, we have. He wants Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan, he has big plans for this Sasuke kid. Oh man, what does he want?" Kabuto said, moving his glasses up his nose.

"Morning Kabuto. Sakome, we need to talk to you," Kinuta said, pulling me away from Kabuto and over over to where the others were standing. I expected to stop but we continued outside, over to a tree. "What do you think you were doing?! You can't just go overand talk to them like that! What do you think others will think, you'll give our cover away!" Kinuta was so angry a vain was popping out of his bandaged forehead. I couldn't remember a time when he was this angry.

"It was only Kabuto. Besides what's so bad about him, you know he can take care of himself," I said trying to choose my words carefully not wanting to arouse his anger any further.

"It's not Kabuto we're worried about, it's that someone might find out that _he_ is still alive. _He's _in hiding, remember?" Kin said a little more calmly then Kinuta, but she was still fuming at me.

"Wait," I said, cocking my head, "I don't think I understand you. You say that we were talking about _him_, but we weren't, we were just catching up."

"LIAR," Kinuta hissed, "I could hear you Sakome! You were talking about his plans! Stop your lying!" he slapped me across the face. I stood frozen in shock. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's not smart to spy Gaara!" Kinuta spun around.

"GAARA, RUN!" I yelled so loud that Kinuta winced and covered his ears. Inu, u, saru, tora. "Sonic bomb jutsu!" A small ball of sound hit the kunai that Kinuta had thrown and bounced them back before they could reach Gaara. I knew that Gaara's sand would have most likely have protected him, but better safe then sorry. Gaara walked out from behind the bush he had been hiding in. He looked surprised that Kinuta had actually attacked him. "I told you to run!" I stuggled against Zaku's grip.

"You should have listened to her, fool!" Kinuta stepped towards Gaara, Kin's hand shot out to stop him.

"Kinuta stop. There's no need to kill him. Besides, he was just trying to protect an old friend. You would have done the same. Why were you sneaking around, anyway, Gaara?" Kin said, turning her gaze to Gaara.

"Not like he could have killed me anyway," Gaara mumbled under his breath then turned to them and said out loud, "Kinuta looked angry and we all know how bad a temper he has. I was afraid Sakome might get hurt." He then threw the kunai back to Kin.

"Well Kinuta, what's done is done, right? Come on Gaara we should go," I said getting out of Zaku's hold and walking over to Gaara. We headed for the registation building.

"Thanks," Gaara said taking my hand as we continued to walk. I looked over at Gaara.

"Huh? Why do I deserve that?" I had a confused look on my face, I had know idea that Gaara could be this affectionit.

"What you don't like it?" he asked.

"What? No it's not that, it's just that..."

"Oh that. Well you saved me," he said, leaving out the fact that he could have saved himself. Besides, it felt good for someone to save him for once. No one had ever cared about him enough to actually save him before, he was happy to finally have someone that cared about him.

"Oh that," I said blushing slightly, "I've never told anyone this before, but I... I..." I was fidgeting madly, "I... have alays loved... ... ramen. Yeah, I've always loved ramen. Catch me and I'll tell you something else I've always loved." I smiled and ran away. I returned to the registration room. It was almost full as I snuck back to where we had been sitting earlier, checking over my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with Gaara. "Huh? Fine you got me, something else I've always loved is well... you. I've always kept that in my heart." I looked straight into his eyes.

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter finished. Don't worry though, it's not all lovey-dovey stuff. I hate that kind of stuff. Inu, u, saru, tora are in case you didn't know, dog, hare, monkey, tiger. I know something you don't know (duh!). Stay tuned to find out, and please review, tell me if you thought it was good or if it completely sucked and was a stupid idea. I can handle the truth (I think)

**Shadow-of-a-demon A/N:** Hey.Ooops can't remember what I was gonna say. Well I did tell you Gaara was gonna be OOC, but that's the way my friend wrote it so can't be helped. Heeheehee, I added so much to my friend's story, heeheehee. Shhh, don't tell!


End file.
